


And I wouldn’t just forget

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Amazing Echo, Don’t copy to another site, False Fire, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Revenue, Superheroes, Turbulants!AU, do I update too often?, lol, meeting up, no beta we die like men, old trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Nothing like a visit into town, right?Turbulants!AU #8





	And I wouldn’t just forget

**Author's Note:**

> e d g y t i t l e
> 
> But yeah I don’t know where this universe is going but okay.
> 
> XD.

    There’s a thump and Fire lands, wings snapping shut with the motion. Amazing lands next to him, much more softly with  feline grace. He grins, canines long and feral, and eyes lit with reflective fire.

    Fire mirrors the expression, except that his eyes _do_ glow with fire; there’s this thrill coursing through them and they can’t help but give in.

    “That, was so awesome!” Phil practically crows, beaming. “I mean, did you see that takedown maneuver we did?” He starts listing the details, motioning theatrically. “The way that you ducked under his swing and completely decked him-“

    And Dan’s chiming in, just as giddy, “Oh my god, and when Susan barreled into him? He went _flying_.” He’s cackling at this point, ungraciously, at the memory.

    They’re both sucked into this after-glory excitement, thrumming with humor and accomplishment. And why not?

    After all; It wasn’t often they beat Gaveon _this_ bad.

    They’re startled as someone drops down before them in the alley they’re squirreled away in.

    “Thaht, was awesome!” It’s Jackieboy Man, blue eyes twinkling beneath his mask. “I haven’t seen yeh in action yet, but holy smokes!”

    “Jack!”

     “What are you doing here?” The question is happy, not impolite in the least. Jack flashes Fire a smile.

    “I’m in town for the week - Die contacted me an’ Mahrk, asking us to check on the others.”

    “Is Lord and Musk okay?” Amazing’s brow is furrowed.

    Jack shrugs, “last I heard. It’s just a precaution - Extinction took out someone in Canada last week, so he wants us just to check around. He’s more worried about Revenue out here.”

   Now Fire’s brow creases, in something between curiosity and worry. “Did they ever find out Extinction’s motive?”

    Jackie shakes his head. “No, not that Ae’ve ‘eard. Their philosophies don’t taek root in religion or politics - if anything, they hold really strongly to evolution. But that’s why they don’t want ‘the true human race’ to be taken out.” He finger quotes it in disgust as he says it. “It seems like they’re jus’ predgidous.”

    “And scared,” Amazing adds.

    Dan’s mind is latching onto the problem, though he knows there’s not much they can do about it here. He sighs, knowing that Die is right; _their_ priority is Revenue. He knows Markiplier and the others can more than handle themselves.

    “Hey, let’s go somewhere more. . .cozy to chat,” Amazing suggests, glancing up at the overcast sky.

    Jackie perks right up at the thought. “Sounds good! Any suggestions?”

    Fire and Amazing look to one another, and, after a moment, say, “We know a place.”

* * *

 

    They lead Jackie to the Italian restaurant on the other side of town; he’s flying alongside the other two as they race across the rooftops.

    It’s weird to think, that when they started out as Turbulants eight years ago, they hadn’t known Jackie or Die or Glitter; Rebound had been their only other connection to the Turbulants’ world. 

    And it’s one thing, to have bizarre powers not quite accepted by society. It’s a whole other to know there’s others like you.

    To meet them.

    Jackieboy Man was definitely one of the strangest, by far; he had the stereotypical superpowers - flight and superstrength - which were also the seemingly most impossible. They were all still human, after all.

    Coupled with that was his _insanely_ energetic disposition that put Amazing’s sunshine persona to shame.

    Dan was jarred out of further thoughts as they landed in front of the little Bistro, the only place they felt comfortable frequenting as their Turbulant selves. They were respectful, and kept to their policies.

    There was a bit of a line, and they had no problem with waiting - they were told it would only be about ten minutes or so, since quite a few people were wrapping up their dinners.

    They got a few looks, more so than usual with Jack there, but overall, fans kept a respectful distance.

    Soon enough they were in a far corner booth, sequitted away from nosy patrons.

    Their usual waitress came up to them and left some waters, while prepped with a pen for when Amazing and Fire were done squabbling over one another, and when Jack was ready.

   When she finally left with their orders, Fire leaned back and sighed.

    “So,” he started. “Die wants us to keep an eye out for Revenue? They’ve seemed pretty inactive.”

    “Yeah,” Amazing leaned forward, blue eyes dark beneath the glimmering mask. “We haven’t heard from them in months.”

   Really, it’s been probably seven or eight months since all activity of Revenue’s has halted. It’s been about a year and a half since Fire had been rescued. Rebound had gone right back onto their trail as soon as possible, keeping tabs on them as they left a trail like wildfire.

   Then suddenly, it was gone.

   Jack leaned back and rubbed at his eyes under his mask. “Ae know, Ae know. Last bit of evidence was exactly seven an’ a half months ago - five of their own, dead.”

    Fire and Amazing winced; they remembered the report. Five bodies in the Thames found floating and bloated one early morn. London had been in an uproar, until Parliament has confirmed the bodies as well-known criminals.

    Jack was about to say more, but snapped his mouth shut when the Waitress came by with their food. 

    “Here you fellas go; hope you enjoy,” she said with a kind smile.

    Once they’d all been served and she had left, they started eating in earnest, changing the topic to lighter things.

    “So, here Ae am, soaked to th’ bone, and Mark has the _audacity_ to laugh-“

    “It wasn’t Wil or one of the others?”

    “No, no; it’s definitely still ‘im, and then Crank comes up, all sparkin’-“

   “Oh _no_ , please don’t tell me he-“

    “-at this point, everyone is soaked by th’ idiot, and trying ta catch him, so really it wasn’t Crank’s fault, but anyways, he’s all sparkin’ and then the _bastard_ slips by us, and we all catch th’ current-“

    Amazing is wheezing while Fire’s huffing as Jack goes on about the incident, and how they all are zapped pretty good, while the villain - some typhoon east coaster who hates California - keeps slipping out of their grasp at every turn.

    “Sounds just like Gaveon,” Phil eventually squeezes out while trying to breathe.

    Jack’s eyes twinkle. “Oh there has _got_ ta be a story there.”

    So Dan takes over, while Phil weaves interjections in until they’re both telling this story in two different fonts seamlessly slipping together. They have so many stories it’s already dark by time they’ve gotten through five of the shorter ones.

    Eventually, Jackie noticed the time, and gets up, stretching. The bills already been paid (in cash, since credit cards can be tracked).

   “Welp, gotta go guys. Ae need to book into a hotel fer the week, and Ae want ta be able ta get up bright ‘n’ early fer patrol.”

    “Why don’t you just stay with us?” Fire’s surprised, even though the words come from his mouth.

    Jack seems a little shocked too, though Amazing seems pleased. “Ae mean-“

   “Look, it’ll be cheaper, yeah? An’ besides, we’ve all known each other long enough. We _know_ one another.” The meaning is clear enough: _We know who one another is._ “Plus, it’ll be easier to keep your secret, right?”

    “Yeah!” Amazing adds. “Plus, it’ll be fun.”

    In the face of that logic - and Amazing’s grin - Jack deflates, groaning, “Fiiiiiinnneee. You win.”

    At that they all make their leave into the cold night air, Amazing automatically leading the way. As they’re leaving, though, Dan feels cool fingers brush against the back of his neck. As soon as he turns around, whoever it was is gone.

    “D- Fire?” He turns to see Phil and Jack looking at him, one pursing his lip in worry, and the other patient confusion.

    He shivers a little to dispel the feeling creeping on him. “Yeah, I’m good; let’s go.”

* * *

 

   When they get home, and Dan is changing out of his chilly Turbulant clothes in exchange for some warm PJs, he notices a paper flutter out of his hood.    

    There’s something like trepidation when he picks it up, confusion paling in comparison to the foreshadowing clinging to his gut.

    Phil and Seàn’s laughter from the living fades away, as the words seat into his mind and blur before his eyes.

 

 

_come home soon, little bird_

 


End file.
